schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Radovid von Redanien
König Radovid V. von Redanien, auch als der Gestrenge bekannt, ist ein zentraler Charakter aus der Witcher-Videospielreihe und stammt ursprünglich aus den Romanen von Andrzej Sapkowski, auf denen die Spiele basieren. Er erscheint als unterstützender Charakter in den ersten beiden Spielen und ist ein wichtiger Schurke aus dem 2015 erschienenen Videospiel The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Als ambitionierter und charismatischer junger König von Redanien erweist sich Radovid schnell als Hoffnung des Nordens gegen die Machtambitionen des Kaiserreichs Nilfgaard. Allerdings nutzt er diese Notlage aus, um die schwächeren nördlichen Königreiche zu erobern und sein Reich so zu stärken. Außerdem lässt Radovid eine grausame und brutale Hexenjagd ins Leben rufen, der viele Zauberer und Zauberinnen im Norden zum Opfer fallen. Je mächtiger Radovid wird, desto mehr verfällt er jedoch auch dem Wahnsinn, dem Faschismus und der Willkür, so dass die Hoffnung des Nordens sich schnell als ihr ärgster Peiniger erweist. Im Verlauf des dritten Nilfgaard-Kriegs fungiert Radovid als Gegenstück und Feind von Nilfgaards Kaiser Emhyr und versucht insbesondere, Kontrolle auf die freie Stadt Novigrad auszuüben, um seine Kriegskasse zu füllen. Radovid wird im polnischen Original von Waldemar Barwiński, im Deutschen von Lars Schmidtke und im Englischen von Martin Sherman und Nico Lennon gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Radovid wurde im Jahr 1255 in Tretogor, der Hauptstadt Redaniens geboren. Er war das dritte Kind, jedoch der erste Sohn, von König Vizimir II und Königin Hedwig von Malleore. Seine älteren Schwestern Dalimira und Milena verließen die Familie beide; Dalimira wurde eine Priesterin und Milena ließ sich an der Aretusa-Akademie zur Zauberin ausbilden. Im Alter von neun Jahren wurde Radovid formell mit Prinzessin Cirilla von Cintra verlobt, doch nach einem halben Jahr brach Vizimir die Verlobung ohne Angabe von Gründen, so dass Radovid und Ciri sich nie auch nur trafen. Am selben Tag, an dem der Zweite Nördliche Krieg ausbrach, wurde Radovids Vater Vizimir von Auftragsmördern getötet. Dies geschah auf Befehl von Philippa Eilhart, der machtgierigen Hofzauberin Redaniens und Beraterin Vizimirs, die sich dadurch einen direkteren Einfluss auf die Kontrolle Redaniens erhoffte. Durch Vizimirs Tod verfiel Redanien in Chaos, so dass ein Regentschafts-Rat einberufen wurde um zu herrschen, bis Radovid alt genug wurde um selbst zu herrschen. Nach Ende des Kriegs mit Nilfgaard war der dreizehnjährige Radovid mit allen anderen Königen des Nordens bei den Feierlichkeiten in Novigrad anwesend, wurde auf der Bühne aber vom Hierarchen verdeckt. Radovid war verärgert darüber, dass alle anderen Herrscher von der Bevölkerung gepriesen wurde, jedoch niemand den Namen seines Vaters oder seiner Mutter rief. Während des Interregnums wurde Radovid größtenteils bevormundet und seine Anordnungen und Wünsche wurden ignoriert. Er wurde von Philippa persönlich ausgebildet und unterrichtet und entwickelte einen Hass auf seine unerbittliche Lehrmeisterin. Entgegen aller Erwartungen wuchs Radovid jedoch zu einem fähigen und willensstarken König heran, der die Lage Redaniens unweigerlich verbessern konnte. Aufgrund seiner gnadenlosen Art gegenüber Feinden erhielt Radovid den Beinamen "Der Gestrenge"; seinen Verbündeten gegenüber erwies er sich jedoch als großzügig. Er versuchte insbesondere, eine gute Beziehung zu dem Nachbarstaat Temerien herzustellen und reiste im Jahr 1270 in die temerische Hauptstadt Wyzima, um dort König Foltest zu treffen. In Wyzima kam er in Kontakt mit der kriminellen Organisation Salamandra und überlegte, wie er diese am Besten zu seinem Vorteil nutzen könnte, entschloss sich schließlich aber, die Organisation nicht zu verwenden und den Kontakt abzubrechen. The Witcher Zusammenarbeit in Temerien Zeitgleich ermittelt aber der Hexer Geralt von Riva gegen Salamandra, da diese ganz Wyzima bedroht. Während er in ein Salamandra-Hauptquartier angreift und die Schergen töten, fällt ihm dabei eine magische Apparatur auf, mit der die Salamandra und Radovid in Kontakt standen. Erst nachdem alle Salamandra besiegt sind, nimmt Geralt wahr, dass die magische Apparatur noch funktioniert und Radovid, den Geralt nicht identifizieren kann, den ganzen Kampf bezeugt hat. Radovid gratuliert Geralt lachend zu seinem Sieg, woraufhin dieser bedrohlich fragt, wer Radovid ist und was dieser mit den Salamandra zu tun hat. Radovid ist ob dieser Dreistigkeit höchst amüsiert, nennt seinen Namen – jedoch nicht seinen vollen Titel – und offenbart, dass ihn rein gar nichts mit Salamandra verbindet; er plante ursprünglich, diese als Werkzeuge zu benutzen, hat sich nun aber dagegen entschieden. Mit den Worten, dass sie also faktisch Verbündete sind, bricht Radovid dann den Kontakt mit Geralt ab. Mithilfe der Zauberin Triss Merigold kann Geralt Radovid persönlich treffen, der sich in einem Haus in Wyzima aufhält. Er möchte wissen, um wen es sich bei Radovid handelt, worauhin dieser sich als Mitglied des Adels von Redanien offenbart und erklärt, nach Wyzima gekommen zu sein, da dort in letzter Zeit gefälschte Dekrete veröffentlicht wurden, die scheinbar von König Foltest erlassen wurden, die Radovid jedoch in Kooperation mit Temeriens Geheimdienstlers Thaler als Fälschung enttarnt hat. Die beiden kommen auch kurz auf Triss Merigold und Zauberinnen zu sprechen, woraufhin Radovid erklärt, diese in ihre Schranken verweisen zu wollen. Sie sprechen auch über Prinzessin Adda von Temerien. Radovid erklärt, dass es sein Ziel ist, dass Adda den König von Redanien heiratet und fragt, ob diese trotz des Fluchs, den Geralt einst von ihr genommen hat, menschliche Kinder zeugen kann. Geralt bestätigt dies und offenbart zudem, dass ihm klar geworden ist, dass es sich bei seinem Gegenüber um König Radovid von Redanien handelt. Radovid ist amüsiert und die beiden Männer trennen sich im Guten. Geralt verlässt nun Wyzima, um im Umland den Salamandra-Führer Azar Javed zur Strecke zu bringen. Dies nutzt Salamandras wahrer Herrscher, Jacques de Aldersberg aber, um zuzuschlagen. Bei seiner Rückkehr nach Wyzima trifft Geralt vor den Toren auf Radovid und eine bewaffnete Begleitung. Dank Radovid ist König Foltest nach Wyzima zurückgekehrt, doch die Stadt ist durch die von Aldersberg verursachten Kämpfe des Ordens und der Scoia'tael dennoch in Chaos versunken. Während die Lage in Wyzima immer schlimmer wird, trifft Radovid sich zu Verhandlugen mit Foltest, wo die beiden ein Bündnis schließen und Radovid zudem die Hand der temerischen Prinzessin Adda – sofern sie noch lebt – versprochen wird. Gemeinsam beschließen Foltest und Radovid, den Orden der Flammenrose zu zerschlagen und Radovid muss sich um den Orden in Redanien und im Norden Temeriens kümmern. The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Rache an Philippa Eilhart Stattdessen lädt Radovid die Überreste des Ordens jedoch nach Redanien ein, wo er sie unter seine Fittiche nimmt um sie als militanten Arm seiner Herrschaft zu verwenden. Er lässt zudem einige militärische Reformen in Redanien durchsätzen, lässt seine Armee vergrößern und neue Festungen errichten. Nach dieser extremen militärischen Aufrüstung in Redanien, kommt Radovid zu der Erkenntnis, dass die Stärke einer Armee stets durch ihre Größe definiert wird, was zur Folge hat, dass er seine Armeen durch große Kavallerie-Einheiten aufstocken lässt. Mittlerweile hat Radovid auch große Skepsis und Misstrauen gegenüber Zauberern und Zauberinnen entwickelt, die stets als Berater sämtlicher großer Herrscher im Hintergrund fungieren. Sein Misstrauen ist insbesondere durch seinen Hass auf Philippa getrieben, die aus Redanien geflohen ist, nachdem Radovid erkannt hat, dass sie für den Mord an seinem Vater verantwortlich ist. Als die Zauberer und Zauberinnen nach einer Mordserie an Königen des Nordens zu einem Gipfeltreffen sämtlicher nördlicher Herrscher nach Loc Muinne einladen, taucht Radovid dort vorsorglich mit einer Armee auf, die aus den verbliebenen Soldaten des Ordens der Flammenrose besteht. Er und die redanischen Adeligen, die ihn begleiten, richten sich wie alle anderen Fraktionen in einem Viertel Loc Muinnes ein, während sie auf den Beginn des Gipfels warten. Auch eine nilfgaardische Delegation ist in Loc Muinne erschienen und ihr Anführer, der Botschafter Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen nimmt Kontakt zu Radovid auf und berichtet ihm, dass Philippa Eilhart in Loc Muinne erschienen ist und von den Nilfgaardern gefangen genommen wurde. Radovid sieht eine Gelegenheit, Rache an seiner verhassten Lehrmeisterin zu nehmen und lässt sich von den Nilfgaardern zu den Zellen führen. Als Radovid in den Kerker tritt, behauptet er hämisch, dass er Philippa lange nicht mehr gesehen hat und er nicht gebührend verabschieden konnte, da sie Redanien so abrupt verlassen hatte. Philippa antwortet, dass sie nicht versteht, warum sie eingesperrt wurde, da ihre Taten stets dem Wohl Redanien dienten. Radovid entgegnet jedoch, dass er kein kleines Kind mehr ist, der ihr jedes Wort glaubt. Er zischt, dass sie gegen ihren Vater und auch gegen ihn selbst intrigiert hat, was Philippa geschockt abstreitet. Fitz-Oesterlen offenbart jedoch, dass die Gefangene Triss Merigold ihnen von der Existenz der Loge der Zauberinnen – einer geheimen, machtgierigen Gruppierung der Zauberinnen – berichtet hat. Radovid faucht, dass die Loge für die Morde an den Königen Demawend und Foltest verantwortlich ist und dass Philippa wahrscheinlich auch hinter dem Mord an seinem eigenen Vater, Vizimir, steckt. Er ruft verächtlich, dass Philippa am Ende ist, dass sie ihr aber dennoch der Form halber einen Prozess machen werden. Er kündigt an, dass man Philippa wegen Verschwörung, Verrat und Königsmord verurteilen wird und dass sie gehäutet und auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt werden wird. Abfällig behauptet Radovid auch, dass er Philippas kalte Blicke im Rücken immer gespürt hat und dass es ihm nicht entgangen ist, dass seine Untergebenen seine Befehle erst mit Philippas stummer Zustimmung erfüllt haben. Schließlich gibt Radovid Philippa die Chance, ihr Leiden zu verkürzen, indem sie ihre Verbrechen vor den anwesenden Zeugen gesteht. Philippa antwortet nicht, woraufhin Radovid einem der Wachen befiehlt, Philippa die Augen auszustechen. Er sieht genüsslich zu, wie der Zauberin beide Augen ausgerissen werden und behauptet dann, dass sie sich noch sprechen werden. Sollte Geralt im Zuge seiner Ermittlungen in die Königsmorde auch im Gefängnis gelandet sein, spricht Radovid ihn auch kurz an und behauptet, dass er überrascht ist, Geralt zu sehen, und dass der Geralt den er kennt, sich niemals hätte fangen lassen. Bündnis mit Geralt Hinweis: Dieser Verlauf findet nur statt, wenn Geralt mit Vernon Roche nach Loc Muinne gekommen ist. Nach ihrer Ankunft in Loc Muinne treffen sich Geralt und Vernon Roche mit Radovid im Lager der Redanier. Radovid zeigt sich überrascht, Geralt – insbesondere in Gesellschaft von Vernon Roche – anzutreffen und behauptet, dass die Welt sich sehr verändert hat, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Geralt offenbart Radovid, dass er gekommen ist, um Hilfe zu bitten, woraufhin Radovid – falls König Henselt im Krieg gegen Vergen getötet wurde – das Schicksal Henselts anspricht, den Geralt einst vor den Königsmördern gerettet hat. Radovid ist klar, dass es Geralt und Roche waren, die Henselt getötet haben, was diese entweder zugeben, oder leugnen können. Geralt kann Radovid kurz über die anderen Delegationen in Loc Muinne ausfragen, bevor er Radovid offenbart, dass die Zauberin Sheala de Tancarville hinter den Morden an den anderen Monarchen, Demawend und Foltest, steckt. Radovid behauptet, dass dies mit den Informationen übereinstimmt, die Radovid von Nilfgaards Botschafter Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen erfahren hat; Fitz-Oesterlen hat von Triss Merigold erfahren, dass Sheala einer Geheimloge angehört. Er behauptet dann aber, keine Zeit mehr zu haben, da die Sitzung ruft und er das traurige Ende Temeriens nicht verpassen will. Geschockt fragt Roche, was Radovid meint, woraufhin Radovid ihm offenbart, dass die Adeligen Temeriens nach Foltests Tod nicht in der Lage waren, einen neuen König zu wählen und stattdessen vorhaben, das Land in Baronien unter sich aufzuteilen. Radovid verrät aber, dass es nicht so weit kommen muss, wenn Foltests Bastardtochter Anais La Valette gefunden werden kann, die auf dem Weg nach Loc Muinne von dem Magier Detmold entführt wurde. Radovid verrät, dass er die Kaedwener nicht direkt angreifen kann, da dies Krieg bedeuten würde, da es sich aber anders verhält, wenn Geralt und Roche angreifen sollten. Radovid macht den Vorschlag, dass die beiden Anais vor Detmold retten und dann an Radovid übergeben. Er schwört, Anais' Anspruch auf den Thron zu nutzen um zu verhindern, dass Temerien zerschlagen wird. Er will Temerien unter Redaniens Schirmherrschaft fortbestehen lassen und schwört darüberhinaus, die Mörder Foltests zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Auf Sheala de Tancarville angesprochen behauptet Radovid beschwichtigend, dass er durchaus weiß, mit widerspenstigen Zauberinnen fertigzuwerden und dass er keinen Grund wüsste, dass für Sheala nicht gelten sollte, was auch für Philippa Eilhart gilt. Gipfeltreffen von Loc Muinne Schließlich kommt es zum Kongress der Monarchen und der Zauberer. Als Johan Natalis, der Konstabler vor Temerien, verkündet, dass man sich nicht für einen neuen König entscheiden konnte und das Land daher in Baronien aufgeteilt werden wird, offenbart Radovid – in Kooperation mit Henselt, falls dieser den Krieg in Vergen überlebt hat – dass dies den Norden schwächen würde und nicht in Interesse Redaniens sei. Sollte Anais La Valette an Natalis übergeben worden sein, hat Natalis eine Machtposition, von der aus er Radovids und Henselts Versuche, Temerien ihren Reichen einzuverleiben, verhindern kann. Sollte Anais stattdessen an Radovid übergeben worden sein oder gar nicht gerettet worden sein, teilen Radovid – der sich dabei möglicherweise auch auf seine Heirat mit Prinzessin Adda beruft – und Henselt, sofern letzter noch lebt, Temerien unter sich auf. Falls Henselt von Vernon Roche getötet wurde, verkündet Radovid, dass Temerien fortan ein Protektorat Redaniens sein wird und Radovid zum König ausgerufen werden wird. Nachdem Temeriens Schicksal geklärt ist, wollen die Zauberer und Zauberinnen nun die Kammer der Zauberer neu ausrufen. Zudem behaupten sie, dass es fortan die Kammer sein sollte, die die Berater der Monarchen ernennt, woraufhin Radovid spitz fragt, warum die Könige ihre Berater nicht selbst wählen sollten. Ein Zauberer antwortet, dass enorme Verantwortung auf den Beratern liegt und die Kammer sicher gehen will, dass sie dem gewachsen sind. Radovid fügt aber an, dass die Kammer sichergehen will, dass die Ziele der Kammer gewahrt bleiben. Bevor die neue Kammer ausgerufen werden und die Zauberin Sheala de Tancarville in die Kammer berufen werden kann, wird der Kongress jedoch unterbrochen. Abhängig davon, ob Triss Merigold vor Nilfgaard gerettet wurde, treten entweder Triss, oder Nilfgaards Botschafter Fitz-Oesterlen vor. Triss offenbart den versammelten Anwesenden daraufhin, dass es eine Verschwörung einer geheimen Gruppe der Zauberer, die sogenannte Loge der Zauberinnen, gibt, und dass diese hinter den Königsmorden stecken. Sie offenbart, welche Zauberinnen an der Verschwörung beteiligt waren. Andernfalls tritt Fitz-Oesterlen vor und lässt den gefangenen Königsmörder Letho hervorbringen, der auch von einer Verschwörung der Zauberinnen berichtet, jedoch keine genauen Details offenbart, sondern einen Generalverdacht gegen die Zauberinnen vorbringt. Fitz-Oesterlen nennt Radovid die Namen sämtlicher Logenmitglieder – auch jener, die an der Verschwörung gar nicht beteiligt waren – so dass eine Atmosphäre der Unsicherheit entsteht. Radovid ruft daraufhin die Ritter des Ordens der Flammenrose herbei, die das Amphitheater mit gezogenen Waffen stürmen. Ohne zu wissen, welche Zauberinnen oder Zauberer genau an der Verschwörung beteiligt waren, lässt Radovid sämtliche anwesenden Zauberer verhaften und behauptet, dass ein Gericht die Verräter ermitteln und bestrafen wird. Bevor auch Sheala de Tancarville gefangen genommen werden kann, erscheint plötzlich ein von Philippa Eilhart kontrollierter Drache, der vor Sheala landet und die Ritter in einem Flammenmeer badet. Radovid kann hinter einem Schild in Deckung gehen und so überleben, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass der Drache Sheala packt und mit ihr davonfliegt. Während der Hexer Geralt nun loszieht um Sheala zu stoppen, beendet Radovid die Geschehnisse in Loc Muinne. Falls er von Triss erfahren hat, wer die Verschwörerinnen sind, wird Jagd auf die Verschwörerinnen gemacht, den Rest der Zauberer wird jedoch die Neugründung der Kammer ermöglicht. Sollte Letho jedoch einen Generalverdacht gegen die Zauberer geschaffen haben, lässt Radovid einen grausamen Pogrom beginnen und die Zauberinnen und Zauberer der Stadt brutal hinrichten. Nachdem die Zauberer ermordet wurden und die Stadt in Flammen aufgegangen ist, macht Radovid sich mit den Rittern des Ordens zurück auf den Weg nach Redanien und blickt zufrieden zurück auf die gefallene Stadt. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Krieg gegen Nilfgaard Unabhängig vom genauen Ablauf des Gipfels in Loc Muinne werden die Nördlichen Königreiche durch die Offenbarungen dennoch in Chaos und Misstrauen gegenüber den Zauberern geworfen, was insbesondere zu einem Erstarken des religiösen Fanatismus, besonders vom Kult des Ewigen Feuers, führt. Unterstützt von Radovid, der enge Kontakte zum Kult des Ewigen Feuers knüpft, beginnt eine grausame Hexenjagd in Redanien und Novigrad. Da die Königreiche darüberhinaus durch den Tod der Monarchen geschwächt sind, nutzt das Kaiserreich Nilfgaard die Gelegenheit, um eine weitere Invasion zu starten und in den Norden einzufallen. Es gelingt Nilfgaard, einige der Nördlichen Königreiche zu erobern; lediglich Redanien kann sich erfolgreich zur Wehr setzen. Als der Winter einsetzt, wartet Nilfgaard den Frühling ab, in der Hoffnung, Radovid würde bis dahin seine Niederlage einsehen und sich ergeben. Jedoch ist genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Radovid nutzt den Winter um in das Nachbarreich Kaedwen einzufallen und es zu erobern, wodurch er sein Reich und seine Armeen verstärkt und Nilfgaard aus Kaedwen vertreiben kann. Auch die von Roche geführten temerischen Partisanen unterstellen sich Radovid, um Nilfgaard aus ihrer Heimat zu vertreiben. Anstelle von zwei geschwächten Königreichen steht Nilfgaard im Frühling nun ein geeintes, mächtiges Reich entgegen, was zur Folge hat, dass der Krieg sich in die Länge zieht. Eine zentrale Schlacht findet in Velen statt, wo Radovid die letzten Überreste des Ordens der Flammenrose opfert und sie im Kampf gegen Nilfgaard sterben lässt. Die wochenlangen Gefechte und Kämpfe führen schließlich dazu, dass Nilfgaards Armeen hinter den Pontar zurückfallen, während Redanien nördlich des Pontars bleibt; keine Armee ist stark genug, um die jeweils andere anzugreifen. Radovid nutzt diese Gelegenheit, um die reiche, freie Stadt Novigrad in Betrachtung zu nehmen, die ihm Soldaten, Schiffe und Gold liefern könnte. Novigrad steht mittlerweile völlig unter Kontrolle des Ewigen Feuers und den Hexenjägern und sympathisiert daher mit Radovid. Dieser nutzt den Anführer der Tempelwache, Caleb Menge, um jeglichen Widerstand in der Stadt gewaltsam zu unterdrücken und die verbliebenen Zauberer in der Stadt zu jagen. Auch durch ein Bünbnis mit dem Verbrecherlord Hurensohn Junior versucht Radovid, Novigrad zu schwächen um die Stadt zu erobern und seine Truppen so zu stärken. Dies scheitert jedoch vorerst am Widerstand der verbliebenen Zauberer und Verbrechergrößen in der Stadt, sowie durch den Tod Menges. Auch Hurensohn erweist sich als wesentlich nutzloser als erwartet, da sein Verrat die anderen Verbrechergrößen der Stadt gegen ihn aufgebracht hat. Jagd auf Philippa Eilhart Während seiner Versuche, Novigrad unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, operiert Radovid aus der Stadt Oxenfurt aus, die unter seiner Kontrolle gebracht wurde. Unter anderem hat Radovid die dortige Universität schließen lassen und sämtliche Geldmittel seiner Armee überstellt. Radovid hat das Kriegsschiff HMS Oxenfurt-Tretogor im Hafen Oxenfurts als sein Hauptquartier auserkoren und verlässt dieses in seiner Paranoia kaum. Insgesamt ist Radovid mehr und mehr dem Wahnsinn verfallen, was ihn zu einer unberechenbaren Person macht. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Radovid noch immer ein äußerst intelligenter und fähiger Stratege. Im Jahr 1272 verabretet Radovid sich zu einem Treffen mit Vernon Roche um die Fortschritte der Partisanenkämpfer zu besprechen. Als Treffpunkt wird ein Schachclub vor Oxenfurt auserkoren, doch Roche taucht dort nicht alleine, sondern in Begleitung des Hexers Geralt auf. Als Roche gemeinsam mit Geralt in den Club tritt, finden sie Radovid im Schachspiel gegen sich selbst vor. Als er sieht, wer die Halle betreten hat, murmelt Radovid, dass Schach das Spiel der Könige sein soll und einen strategisches Denken lehren solle, dass dies jedoch Schwachsinn sei, da im Schach beide Seiten die selben Figuren haben und nach den selben Regeln spielen, was in der Realität fast nie der Fall ist. Er fragt Geralt geradeheraus, ob dieser weiß, warum Radovid Schach spielt. Unabhängig von Geralts Antwort behauptet Radovid, dass er Schach spielt, um das Geheimnis des Spiels zu ergründen und behauptet, dass Blut durch die Schachfiguren fließt. Während Radovid fahrig fortfährt, erkennt Geralt besorgt, dass Radovid zunehmend wahnsinnig geworden sein muss. Schließlich wendet Radovid sich Roche zu und fragt, warum dieser Geralt hergebracht hat. Roche antwortet, dass Geralt ihm das am besten selbst erklären kann und Geralt verrät daraufhin, dass er auf der Suche nach Hurensohn Junior ist. Radovid schweigt kurz und offenbart Geralt dann, dass er Junior in einem Anwesen in Oxenfurt untergebracht hat. Da die Wachen Geralt wohl kaum hineinlassen werden, rät Radovid Geralt, zu behaupten, dass er wegen der neuen Prostituierten gekommen ist; Junior behandelt diese bestialisch und hat einen enormen Verschleiß. Geralt ist überrascht, dass Radovid ihm einfach so einen nützlichen Handlanger ausliefert, doch Radovid offenbart, dass Junior seinen Nutzen verloren hat. und Geralt es als Zeichen des guten Willen sehen soll. Darüberhinaus verrät er, dass er im Gegenzug auch einen Gefallen von Geralt erwartet und zu gegebener Zeit an ihn herantreten wird. Tatsächlich lässt er Geralt direkt, nachdem dieser Juniors Anwesen wieder verlassen hat, von seinen Soldaten abpassen und auf die HMS Oxenfurt-Tretogor ''bringen. Er offenbart nun, dass er einen Auftrag für Geralt hat und befiehlt ihm, Philippa Eilhart zu finden. Er erklärt, dass seine Hexenjäger Eilharts Versteck in einer Elfenruine vor Oxenfurt gefunden haben, dass das Versteck aber versiegelt ist. Er befiehlt Geralt, Philippa aufzuspüren, zu fangen und lebendig zu ihm zu bringen und beantwortet Geralt noch Fragen, die er zu diesem Auftrag hat. Auf die Beweggründe Eilharts angesprochen mutmaßt Radovid, dass sie wohl ihre Loge wieder aufbauen will, oder möglicherweise auf Rache gegenüber Radovid aus ist. Im Versteck kann Geralt später tatsächlich einige Spuren Philippas finden; unter anderem einen magischen Kristall, den er Radovid aushändigen kann, oder den er Radovid verheimlichen kann. Schicksal '''Hinweis: An Radovids Ermordung beizuwirken ist optional. Wenn Geralt sich weigert, scheitert das Attentat und Radovid überlebt.' Einige Zeit kehrt Geralt zu Radovids Schiff zurück und erklärt, Philippa ausfindig gemacht zu haben. Radovid behauptet launisch, dass Geralt ihn auch genau so gut versuchen könnte ihn hereinzulegen, wie es bereits die anderen getan haben. Er berichtet, dass ihm bereits eine ganze Gruppe von Leuten Informationen über Eilhart verkaufen wollte, dass diese Gruppe sich jedoch rasch aufgelöst hatte, nachdem er begann, Lügner und Betrüger grausam zu bestrafen und zu foltern. Er fragt, warum er Geralt glauben sollte, woraufhin dieser ihm einen Siegelring aushändigt, der einst Radovids Vater Vizimir gehörte und den Geralt aus Philippas Versteck gestohlen haben will. Dies überzeugt Radovid schlagartig und er fragt barsch, wo Philippa ist. Geralt offenbart, dass Philippa sich direkt unter Radovids Nase versteckt hält und ein Haus in Novigrad bei der Tempelinsel bezogen hat. Finster fragt Radovid, warum Geralt Philippa nicht hergebracht hat, woraufhin dieser Radovid daran erinnert, dass er Philippa nur aufspüren sollte. Er behauptet auch, dass er weiß, dass Radovid Philippa eigenhändig umbringen will und tatsächlich steht Radovid auf und weist seine Soldaten an, einen Trupp Soldaten vorzubereiten, um sich zur Tempelinsel zu begeben. Er fordert zudem, dass Geralt ihn begleitet, was der Hexer akzeptiert. Sie machen sich nun auf den Weg zur Tempelinsel und halten vor der Gregorius-Brücke an. Dort will Radovid eine genaue Ortsangabe des Hauses, in dem Philippa sich versteckt, woraufhin Geralt behauptet, dass sie die Brücke überqueren müssen. Sofort gibt Radovid seinen Soldaten die Anweisung, die Brücke abzusperen, da sie keine Passanten oder Zeugen brauchen. Im selben Atemzug befiehlt er auch die Hinrichtung Geralts, da dieser ihm zu oft im Weg steht und er sich von dssen Arroganz gestört sieht. Nach diesem willkürlichen Befehl zieht Radovid mit dem Großteil seiner Leute auf die Brücke. Diese erweist sich jedoch als Hinterhalt; Geralt hat sich mit einigen Verschwörern – unter ihnen Dijkstra und Roche – verbündet, um Radovid zu ermorden. Als Radovids Trupp die Mitte der Brücke erreicht hat, stürmen die Verschwörer aus ihren Verstecken und greifen an; sie verhindern auch die Ermordung Geralts. Sofort bricht reinstes Chaos auf der Brücke aus. Da Radovid der Rückweg versperrt ist, zieht er sich mit einigen Soldaten ans andere Ende der Brücke zurück, doch das Fallgitter des Tors ist heruntergefahren. Verzweifelt sieht Radovid, wie sich die Feinde nähern und schlägt panisch an eine Haustür in der Nähe. Er schreit, dass man ihm im Namen des Königs öffnen solle, doch dann öffnet sich die Tür und Philippa Eilhart antwortet, dass er nur hätte bitten müssen. Völlig entgeistert und verängstigt stolpert Radovid zurück, doch Philippa bläst ihm ein ätzendes Pulver in die Augen und blendet ihn so. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick taumelt Radovid zurück und bricht am Tor zusammen, woraufhin Philippa ihm mit dem Worten, dass sie jetzt endlich quitt sind, von hinten ein Messer in den Rücken rammt und ihn so tötet. Sollte das Attentat auf Radovid scheitern, gelingt es diesem trotz seinen haushoch unterlegenen Streitkräften schließlich erfolgreich, Nilfgaard zurückzutreiben und die Invasion zu beenden. Nach Nilfgaards Niederlage verleibt Radovid den gesamten Norden – einschließlich Novigrad – seinem eigenen Reich ein und ist fortan als Beschützer des Nordens bekannt. Dies hat allerdings zur Folge, dass sich die grausamen Hexenjagden im gesamten Norden ausbreiten und nun auch Kräuterkundler und Wahrsager hingerichtet werden. Nichtsdestotrotz lebt Radovid bis in ein hohes Alter. Galerie RadovidHeiratetAdda.png|Radovid heiratet Adda RadovidLMGeraltGespräch.jpg|Radovid und Geralt sprechen RadovidLMVerurteiltPhilippa.jpg|Radovid verurteilt Philippa RadovidBeiVerhandlungen.jpg|Radovid beim Gipfel RadovidLMVerhandlungen.jpg|Radovid spricht auf dem Gipfel RadovidFlammenmeer.jpg|Radovid betrachtet die brennende Stadt RadovidSpieltSchach.jpg|Radovid spielt Schach RadovidGeraltSchachgespräch.jpg|Radovid und Geralt unterhalten sich RadovidPhilInfos.jpg|Radovid erhält Informationen über Philippa RadovidSüffisant.jpg|Radovid beschließt, loszuziehen RadovidErreichtBrücke.jpg|Radovid und sein Trupp erreicht die Brücke RadovidHinrichtungsbefehl.jpg|Radovid befiehlt Geralts Ermordung RadovidZiehtLos.jpg|Radovid zieht auf die Brücke RadovidAngst.jpg|Radovid bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun RadovidKlopft.jpg|Radovid will in ein Haus fliehen ... RadovidPhilippaWiedersehen.jpg|... und wird dort von Philippa erwartet Navigation en:Radovid V the Stern Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:The Witcher-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Aristokratischer Schurke Kategorie:Wechselhaft Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Frauenfeindlich Kategorie:Hegemonial Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Jähzornig Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Saboteur Kategorie:Status abhängig von Spielerentscheidung